


The Kings Dancer.

by M_O_B



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Please Kill Me, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_B/pseuds/M_O_B
Summary: Okami was a weird, small country. There were many races and such, but the weirdest part was the King. The King has been women, men, people, but all were demons. The "higher ups."The King's Dancer is just another one of those weird things.Many strive for the position, but only the only with the string will really know what will happen.He didn't know, and this was his penalty.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Kings Dancer.

I woke up.

I was excited.

I don't know why, but it was nice.

_Back then._

**__________**

**_____**

**__________**

I woke up and got told that master would want me in a few hours.

I sat down on the bed waiting for the maids to grab my clothes and dress me.

It wasn't all that nice, it hurt and was uncomfortable to feel against my skin, to cold and tight.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I was told master would _punish_ me if I did. So I just blocked out the emotions to a different place in my mind.

**__________**

**_____**

**__________**

I don't remember how I got here but I was now dancing with master.

It was the same as usual, the cold radiating from his hands, higher ranked people watching our dance, and the lower taking notes to when it was their turn.

Then there was the most noticeable feature that was felt for me.

It hurt, no one else could see it, they all saw my face turning pink and darker by the moment so master stopped his actions for a little while.

What hurt?

...Well...

**The string.**

It was constantly tightening on my throat, wrists, ankles, waist, and torso. It **_burned_** my head, nose, eyes, throat, and- oh _god,_ my **throat.** It was constantly wanting to cough but the string tightened when ever the urge happened.

My blue wings were being pulled at and tugged. I couldn't cry out, I couldn't cry, I would get punished, I couldn't _breathe._ Oh god, oh god, I can't _breathe._ _I'm going to **die**. No, no, nonono **nononoNO!**_

The strings were gone, I could breathe again. I still held my breath a bit to not choke on air. He wiped the tears — _when did I start crying?—_ and sighed. I was still dancing. _...Why..?_

I was still dancing the same dance I have been repeating since day one. Day one wasn't _s_ o bad, day _ten_ was where it all went crashing down.

When ever we dance the string tightened up on my throat and the string slowly closed in on my other limbs at the same time. 

The only good thing was my guard and mother.

I got sent away after each dance I was escorted by my guard and comforted by the grumpy, bratty, loyal, idiot. Though, I would **never** admit my feelings, as they cost to much as the Kings Dancer. Not a creative name, I know, but master made it so that shall be my name now. It's came to my attention that you're reading this. Why, I'll never know, but here's my story.


End file.
